


L'éternel recommencement

by Alaiya



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Saint Seiya
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De tous temps, Hadès et Athéna se sont affrontés. Pour la domination d'une monde. Pour la possession de l'Humanité. La guerre comme issue ultime n'a cependant pas été systématique, parce que parfois, même les dieux peuvent être ramenés à la raison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'éternel recommencement

Rien ne changeait jamais. 

Déméter emprunta avec un profond soupir la dernière volée de marches menant à la salle du Conseil non sans agiter sa robe et par la même occasion semer dans son sillage graines et germes qui recouvrirent aussitôt les marches de longs épis de céréales aussi lumineux que de l’or. Derrière elle, de petits pas empressés se firent entendre et elle n’eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu’Aphrodite la suivait de près. C’était à chaque fois la même chose : la déesse de l’amour, qui prenait un plaisir non dissimulé à manifester sa présence en tout lieu et en toute chose, même et surtout quand une telle attitude était susceptible de conduire aux pires catastrophes, s’ingéniait à systématiquement disperser quelques plants de roses çà et là au beau milieu des nobles ressources que Déméter offrait aux hommes pour qu’ils les cultivent et s’en nourrissent. Les rosiers fleurissaient, parsemant les champs de couleurs chatoyantes sous les yeux émerveillés des hommes, croissaient, s’étendaient puis se muaient invariablement en ronciers. Epais et dangereux, ils grignotaient chaque fois un peu plus de terre arable quand par peur de heurter celle qui les avait placés là, les hommes n’osaient y toucher. Ce qui ne manquait jamais d’arriver ou presque ; les quelques hommes qui avaient tenté de reprendre le contrôle de leurs champs n’étaient plus là pour s’en vanter. 

Lorsque Aphrodite la dépassa, tout en en la gratifiant d’un large et lumineux sourire dont elle seule avait le secret, Déméter sentit son cœur faire une embardée à laquelle elle ne prêta cependant pas la moindre attention. Celle née de l’écume produisait cet effet sur n’importe qui, homme ou femme, dieu ou déesse. Or il ne s’agissait là que d’une réaction purement physique qu’il était aisé de contrôler. Quand on le voulait vraiment. 

Elle ne répondit pas au sourire de sa consoeur, lui marquant comme à son habitude la distance froide établie quelques ères plus tôt quand Hadès s’était épris de Perséphone. Déméter ne nourrissait pas le moindre doute quant à l’implication d’Aphrodite dans ce qui avait conduit à la création de l’hiver, de ses rigueurs et de ses tristesses. Le danger constitué par la déesse de l’amour, elle l’avait éprouvé au creux de sa chair de mère flouée et à ce titre, plus elle se tenait éloignée de cet être, mieux elle se portait. 

Elle ne s’était cependant détournée que pour mieux tomber sur Athéna, déjà présente, son égide sagement remisée derrière son siège. Son sourire était tout aussi aimable que celui d’Aphrodite, mais il avait l’heur de manifester en sus une certaine sincérité. Tout en y répondant, Déméter ne put s’empêcher de noter à part elle avec une certaine amertume, que si sa nièce lui témoignait certes de la chaleur, cette dernière n’était pas tout à fait désintéressée. Surtout en prévision de sessions comme celles que s’apprêtait à présider son frère aîné, dont les premiers roulements de tonnerre dans le lointain annonçaient la survenue.

 

* * *

 

Près de deux siècles et demi s’étaient écoulés depuis le dernier Grand Conseil ; une paille pour tous les conviés, une éternité pour l’humanité, là en bas, dont le sort était sur le point de se jouer, au gré des volontés, rancoeurs ou caprices des uns et des autres, et que Déméter observait, un mélange de lassitude et de mélancolie chevillée au cœur. Quoi qu’il se passe, en ce jour, sa fille ne lui serait pas rendue. Sa vie ne serait pas changée. Alors, à quoi bon ?

 

« Il est temps, Athéna. »

 

La voix d’Hadès, profonde, obscure et sans timbre, tomba telle une masse sur l’assemblée, comme le dieu se levait, Zeus demeurant assis à sa droite.

 

« Celui de rectifier les erreurs. De limiter le chaos. De rétablir l’équilibre.

— Mon oncle, et vous tous ici, je conçois votre inquiétude devant la vigueur et la vitalité affichée par cette espèce, mais vous avez tort de les craindre, je vous l’assure.

— Les craindre ? » Arès éclata d’un rire mauvais et depuis le siège sur lequel il était vautré, il interpella sa demi-sœur : « N’attribue pas aux hommes trop de mérites, ma petite.

— Et toi, ne présume pas des tiens. » Riposta Athéna avant de se lever à son tour, sa silhouette soudain bien frêle face à celle massive et hiératique du dieu des Enfers. « Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire.

— Une fois de plus, soupira Hermès en croisant les bras avant de lever les yeux vers la voûte céleste. Et pendant que vous vous affronterez, que vais-je faire, moi ? M’ennuyer ici, à observer vos chicaneries ? »

 

Il esquiva une chiquenaude de la part d’Héra, tandis que Dionysos s’esclaffait doucement :

 

« Allons, nous trouverons bien de quoi te divertir, qu’en penses-tu ? Et puis, cela ne va pas durer.

— Et si nous ne le souhaitons pas ? »

 

Les jumeaux s’étaient exprimés en chœur, comme à leur habitude, et Apollon précisa :

 

« Sans mon concours, mon oncle, ton projet n’a aucune chance d’aboutir.

— Te ranges-tu du côté d’Athéna ?

— Je n’ai pas dit cela. » Et le dieu musicien de se pencher vers sa jumelle dont la lumière éthérée parut soudain briller plus fort, jusqu’à éclipser les chaudes teintes émanant de son frère.

 

« Est-ce seulement le bon moment ? » Murmura Artémis de sa voix rêveuse laquelle se perdit dans le brouhaha mené par Arès qui abattit un poing sur la table :

 

« Il est l’heure de la guerre ! Pourquoi perdons-nous ainsi notre temps en palabres ?

— Athéna, Hadès, je mets mes talents à votre service à tous les deux, intervint Héphaïstos. A ma connaissance, vos armées respectives ne disposent pas encore d’un arsenal complet et…

— Faut-il vraiment que nous en passions par là ? Une fois de plus ? »

 

Déméter, demeurée silencieuse jusqu’ici, repoussa son siège derrière elle en se levant, et les yeux rivés alternativement sur sa nièce et son frère, poursuivit :

 

« Le sang n’est pas la boisson dont la terre a besoin. Ni l’obscurité pour nourriture.

— Cela ne vaut qu’en cas de victoire d’Hadès – Héra, assise bien droite aux côtés de son mari, n’était pas encore intervenue dans les débats, bien que son regard aiguisé n’ait rien manqué des réactions des uns et des autres – D’ailleurs, ne serait-elle pas un bienfait pour toi ? Sa domination sur les hommes impliquerait sa présence sur la Terre. Et donc celle de ta fille. Ne serais-tu pas heureuse de la revoir plus souvent ? »

 

Que l’épouse de Zeus ait envoyé un nœud grouillant de vipères pour assassiner un enfant dans son berceau n’avait décidément rien de bien surprenant et Déméter esquissa un sourire glacé à son encontre. Il lui était arrivé de s’émouvoir des camouflets que Zeus n’avait de cesse de lui infliger par ses innombrables incartades amoureuses, et de prendre en pitié celle qui n’avait d’autre choix que de les subir. Mais cette compassion n’avait pas tenu bien longtemps face aux manœuvres et aux actes souvent d’une cruauté sans bornes d’Héra pour punir le fruit innocent de ces unions. De fait, cette déesse avait tout intérêt à voir Hadès supplanter Athéna : une humanité contrainte sous le joug du dieu des Enfers perdrait irrémédiablement tout attrait pour son mari volage qu’elle aurait enfin tout loisir de reconquérir.

 

« Cela suffit. »

 

Les nuées avaient commencé de s’amonceler pour couronner le sommet de l’Olympe et un éclair aveuglant parcourut la salle du Conseil, rappelant chacun à ses responsabilités dans un frisson électrique qui vit Arès lui-même se redresser sur son siège.

 

« Mon frère ici présent en appelle à la Guerre Sainte contre ma fille, afin de prendre le contrôle de Notre création. Les raisons qu’il invoque sont justes. Celles d’Athéna le sont tout autant. Je ne peux statuer seul. Aussi je vous demande de voter : devons-nous avaliser cette Guerre ? Ou devons-nous l’empêcher ? Je vous rappelle que dans le premier cas, aucune ingérence de l’un ou l’autre d’entre nous ne sera tolérée. Et que dans le second, chacun devra assumer les responsabilités inhérentes à son vote. »

 

Les dieux s’entre-regardèrent. Le discours n’était pas nouveau, ni le procédé. De tous temps, Zeus avait refusé de s’engager dans ce conflit multimillénaire : il portait une affection toute particulière à sa fille, quant à son frère… il restait son frère justement. En dépit de sa pensée parfois un peu trop étroite et de ses convictions un peu trop rigides. 

Déméter demeura les yeux baissés, afin de mieux fuir ceux et celles qui cherchaient à la sonder. A deviner ses intentions. Les camps variaient, d’une déclaration de Guerre à l’autre. Rares cependant avaient été les résultats ayant conduit à tuer dans l’oeuf toute velléité d’affrontement. Il fallait croire que la science du combat et le goût du sang étaient bien trop ancrés en chacun d’eux pour qu’ils n’oblitèrent les occasions de satisfaire de telles aspirations. Athéna elle-même, en dépit de sa volonté affichée de garantir la paix et le bien-être de cette humanité dont elle s’était entichée, ne rechignait jamais à relever le gant jeté par son oncle. C’était à se demander en fin de compte lequel des deux était le plus en accord avec ses convictions. 

Néanmoins, jusqu’ici, Déméter avait toujours penché du côté de la Guerre. Au point de ne même plus savoir pour quelles raisons. Le chagrin ? La colère ? La vengeance ? Sans doute un peu des trois. Et au bout de dizaines de guerres, seule était demeurée l’impuissance, qu’elle ressentait une fois de plus avec une acuité qui lui fit serrer les poings sur les accoudoirs de son siège. Quel que soit le vainqueur, elle ne retrouverait pas sa fille. Quel que soit le vainqueur, la terre en souffrirait et mettrait des générations à s’en remettre. Quel que soit le vainqueur… 

Relevant les yeux, elle croisa le regard pers d’Athéna, qui la contemplait avec, oui, du soulagement. Si Déméter en fut surprise, elle n’en témoigna rien cependant que Zeus énonçait les termes du vote :

 

« Qui se positionne en faveur de la Guerre ? »

 

Sans surprise, les mains habituelles se levèrent dont celle, menue et déliée, d’Aphrodite. Depuis longtemps plus personne ne s’en étonnait ; en période de conflit, les sangs d’Arès s’échauffaient suffisamment pour contenter l’insatiable appétit de sa maîtresse. Quant au mari, qui aurait pu saisir là l’occasion de ne pas offrir justement à son épouse celle de le tromper encore un peu plus, sa passion pour le feu et les armes l’emportait sur sa jalousie. Héra les suivit tous les trois dans leur choix, bientôt rejointe par son frère Poséidon. Celui-ci s’était contenté d’observer pour mieux peser les forces en présence : il fallait croire qu’en l’occurrence, il avait estimé Hadès comme étant le mieux placé pour l’emporter. Et comme les deux frères s’y entendaient généralement pour tâcher de gagner sur la terre ce qu’ils estimaient manquer à leurs royaumes respectifs, une coalition ultérieure n’était pas à exclure si les conditions s’avéraient favorables.

 

« Qui se positionne en faveur de la paix ? »

 

Les jumeaux avaient coutume de se placer en tant qu’arbitres à chaque Conseil mais en l’occurrence, une fois qu’ils eurent levé la main, accompagnés par Hermès, Dionysos et Hestia, ce fut vers Déméter que tous les regards convergèrent. Sa main déciderait de la majorité et par extension du sort de ce monde dominé par les dieux. 

Ces derniers savaient ce qu’était le Pouvoir. Absolu, total, certes mâtiné çà et là de quelque particularité qui rendait l’un ou l’autre plus habile dans son exercice, il demeurait indissociable des êtres élevés qui l’avaient en leur possession. Ceux-ci d’ailleurs ne se concevaient pas sans son omniprésence. Mais l’usage que chacun en faisait lui conférait la Puissance.

 

« La Paix. »

 

Nulle hésitation dans le bras de Déméter lorsqu’elle le leva, ni dans sa voix lorsqu’elle poursuivit :

 

« Parce que la Guerre ne nous rapportera jamais rien. Parce qu’elle détruit les fondements même de notre existence. Et parce que cette terre doit survivre, car elle est tout ce qui restera de nous lorsque les hommes nous auront oubliés. Je sais que par mon vote, je n’achète un répit qui ne durera que le temps d’un souffle divin. Mais puissions-nous nous rappeler lors du prochain Conseil que le jour viendra où il n’y aura plus de vainqueur. »

 


End file.
